


Mistletoe

by miss_grey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, holiday fic, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, and Cas, and mistletoe.  From a tumblr prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

            The house was quiet.  When Castiel blinked his eyes open in the darkness, he knew already that Dean wasn’t in the room.  The deep, steady breathing that usually gave Castiel comfort enough to sleep was gone.  Next door, Sam slept silently on.  Castiel crawled out of the bed, his bare feet padding stealthily across the cold floorboards. 

            The glow of the Christmas lights shone from the living room and lit up the path from the stairs.  When Castiel reached the bottom, he stopped and simply took in the sight, not wanting to intrude.

            The tree was beautiful.  He, Sam, and Dean had decorated it themselves the day before amid laughter and the warmth of knowing that they would be together, and happy for the first time in a long time.  The glass decorations glinted blue and red and gold.  The strings of white lights tucked neatly around the branches gave the room an ethereal glow, and cast Dean’s face in stark relief where he perched at the end of the couch, knees tucked up to his chin, simply staring at the tree.

            Castiel stood there for a while, quietly observing his friend.  They’d been through a lot together, too much recently.  They all had.  But for now, at least, they had a measure of peace, and there was nothing that could bring Castiel to break it.

            After an interminable amount of time, Dean finally unfolded his legs and stretched.  He froze when he turned and saw Castiel standing in the doorway, his back stiffening and his eyes going wide, before he realized who it was and relaxed.  His voice, when he spoke, somehow did not break the spell that hung over the house.  “Hey, Cas… what are you doing up?”

            “Looking for you.”

            Dean blushed and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.  “Oh, well… yeah.  Here I am.  I just….”  He motioned toward the tree.  Castiel cocked his head slightly—not demanding, but showing Dean that he was curious if he wished to explain.  One side of Dean’s mouth quirked up in a sheepish grin.  “It’s just that we’ve never really had one like this before, ya know?  We’ve never all been together in one place for the holidays… safe, kinda… well, at least for us.” 

            Cas gave a slow nod.  He’d never experienced anything like this before, either, but he knew it was different for Dean.  “The tree is beautiful like this.”

            Now a genuine smile curled across Dean’s lips.  “Yeah, yeah it is.”  Dean glanced back at it.  “It’s kinda calming, you know.  I just… part of me still can’t quite believe that we’re allowed to have it.”

           “You can, though.  It’s real, Dean.”

           “Yeah, I know.  I guess I just needed the reminder.”

           Castiel nodded.  “In that case, I’ll give you your privacy.  Goodnight, Dean.”  Castiel turned to walk back up the stairs to the room that the two of them were sharing, when Dean called out to him.

           “Cas, wait.”  Castiel paused with his foot halfway across the threshold.  He turned back to the hunter, brow furrowed.

           “Yes, Dean?”  Dean approached him slowly, a curious expression on his face.  He crowded close into Castiel’s space, mimicking the movement that Castiel himself had become infamous for.  They were close enough now that their chests were nearly brushing, so too their flannel-clad thighs.  Dean’s cheeks were pink, his green eyes glittering with the reflection of the pale lights.  Dean raised a hand slowly, cautiously, and then the other, and Castiel’s breath hitched when Dean cupped Castiel’s face tenderly in his wide, callous-roughened palms.

          “Cas,” Dean whispered, the word puffing against Castiel’s skin, a moment before Dean’s lips brushed softly against his own.  The kiss lasted only a second, but it was warm, and sweet, and all of the good things that Castiel had ever wanted, and never quite realized.  His eyes must have shown the confusion he felt, because when Dean drew away, he did so with the slightest of chuckles, and motioned upward with his chin. “Mistletoe, Cas.”  They continued to stare at each other in the silence, each afraid of making a movement and breaking whatever spell had befallen them.  Finally, though, Dean pulled his hands back, sliding them against Castiel’s skin as he did so.  “I’ll be up in a little bit.”  Dean whispered, then turned back to the tree once more.

          Castiel took the stairs as quietly as he had before, but as he tucked himself into the warmth of the blankets in his room, he couldn’t help but raise his own tentative fingers to his lips, wondering at the warm tingle.  He fell asleep like that, with a small smile on his face. 


End file.
